


Kinbaku

by SepZet



Series: Smol and Tol [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo returns to another call, but he wishes to take the lead this time, much to Kuai Liang’s amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinbaku

“Come inside; it’s much too cold to linger out here.”

“The cold does not bother me.”

“The blue tinge on your lips tells fewer lies than you do, Hanzo.” Kuai Liang reached down, taking Hanzo’s hand in his own as he led him inside the temple. He did not falter when Hanzo yanked his hand free; he merely reached back and took his hand, again and again, until he was no longer fought with on the matter. “I am glad that you have come.”

“I had nothing more to do at my temple. I saw this as an acceptable way to pass the time.” Hanzo huffed, lifting his chin haughtily. “My ninjas are more than prepared that an hour or so away from them will do them no harm.”

Kuai Liang let out a rich laugh, turning in one smooth movement to cup Hanzo’s face with both hands. “I plan on keeping you for far more than an hour, Master Hasashi.” He pressed in close, tipping his head to catch Hanzo’s lips in a kiss, only to have him twist away with a disgruntled huff.

“Stop that. We’re in the open,” Hanzo glanced around, a flush coloring his cheeks. “You said-”

“Hanzo, we made love in the hallway. My men know when to make themselves scarce.”

His eyes bugged out in shock and anger, fairly puffing up like a cornered rooster. “They know about what we did?”

Kuai Liang stroked his beard, but Hanzo was not so blind as to not see that he only did this to hide a smile. “Master Hasashi, I dare say you’re ashamed of me.”

“I’m not…I mean to say that…” Hanzo growled, tossing his hands up into the air in exasperation. “You’re so aggravating!”

“And yet you came to me, and you knew exactly the reason why I invited you.” Kuai Liang took his hand once more, leading him on to his own private chambers. “As you can see, here we have doors that close, and no one will see. We can do whatever we wish.” He reached up with his free hand, untying Hanzo’s hair, combing his fingers through it to get it loose. “You should wear it down more.”

“Impractical. It would get in my eyes.”

“And yet you keep it long. Would it not be more practical to simply cut it short?”

Hanzo sneered, though the venom in it was lacking. “Do not test me. I may do so, if only to upset you. I know how you like it.”

“That I do. Come here,” Kuai Liang breathed, lacing his hands in Hanzo’s hair to draw him into a kiss. This time Hanzo did not pull away, forgetting for a moment to be the temperamental warrior that he usually was. He would never admit it, but he did enjoy the way Kuai Liang kissed him, with the slow, gentle movements, like he expected Hanzo to lash out if he moved too quickly.

He was not entirely wrong in that aspect. He imagined that if Kuai Liang did get too frisky too quickly, the grandmaster would leave with more than a few burns.

“Shall we retire to my bed?” Kuai Liang rumbled against his lips, hands falling to his shoulders, kneading gently.

“Wait. I want to…do something differently.”

“Oh?” The grandmaster chuckled as he stepped beside Hanzo, draping his arm around his shoulders before ducking down, hooking his other arm behind Hanzo’s knees, scooping him up easily. He ignored the yelp and the indignant cursing, simply carrying the fussy ninja to his bed. A stray flail of Hanzo’s arms caught Kuai Liang on the chin, but he thought nothing of it when he saw the guilty look in the other’s eyes. “Before you mention that, let me have a moment to-”

“No.” Hanzo’s method of stopping Kuai Liang’s crawl over him was to simply grab his face, pushing slightly until he stopped.

His sigh filtered through Hanzo’s fingers, and he finally grasped his wrist, pulling his hand away. “Alright then Hanzo, what was it you wanted to do?”

“I want to…be the one in charge.” Hanzo’s cheeks felt even hotter as he scooted away from hum, crossing his arms over his chest. “And there’s an art form I want to practice on you.”

The patient look on Kuai Liang’s face changed to one of genuine interest. “I am a fan of the arts.”

“Good.” He shifted up onto his knees, fumbling with the bag he had tied to his belt. From within, he pulled several coils of rope, setting them on the bed between the two of them. “I want to practice kinbaku on you.”

The grandmaster hummed faintly, rubbing the rope between his fingers. “I’m not familiar with this term.”

“Kinbaku is the art of rope tying around…a lover. Erotic rope tying has a strong presence among my culture; I wish to know how to perform it. It is beautiful in its grace, and I have none to practice on.” Hanzo let out a slow breath, closing his eyes, as if to meditate. “I came tonight because I wished to ask you to allow me to tie you.”

Kuai Liang looked maddeningly amused, but nodded all the same. “I yield to your arts, Master Hasashi. All I need is for you to tell me what to do.”

Hanzo swelled in pride, smiling a little as he nodded. “It is best if you are wearing fewer clothes.”

“But of course. May I request that you remove your boots, though? This is the bed I sleep on and you are pressing your boots all over it…” He slid from the bed, unclasping his belt carefully. He kept his eyes down as Hanzo scrambled to take off his boots, making sure to pace the way her undressed. He wanted Hanzo to see, as they had remained mostly dressed the first time they had been together.

Hanzo set his boots beside the bed before sitting back, looking up at Kuai Liang, letting himself watch as the other undressed. There was this smooth grace to the grandmaster’s movements, like everything was practiced to graceful efficiency. It wasn’t about perfection, only about committing such things to muscle memory, so his thoughts could be on other things, even while he performed his daily tasks. He had treated tea the same way, and now Hanzo could see that it was a part of everything Kuai Liang did. His expression softened as he watched him, admiring the fluidity of the other.

Eventually, Kuai Liang looked up as he stepped out of his pants, smiling softly. “What do you need me to do now?”

Hanzo cleared his throat, scooting back to make room. “Kneel on the bed here.” He kept his eyes from Kuai Liang’s thighs and groin, trying to disregard the fact that his lover was already sporting a bit of thickness. “Don’t move unless I direct you to. Breathe slowly and evenly, as if you are meditating.”

“Yes, Master Hasashi.” Kuai Liang looked straight ahead, breathing out slowly. “I am under your care.”

Hanzo huffed at that, but picked up the rope, and began.

Kinbaku was all about taking care of the other, making sure nothing pinched or cut off circulation while making every knot a statement in a moving, adapting work of art. Most kinbaku was performed with hemp or jute rope, but in a moment of weakness, he had worried that the rough fibers would hurt Kuai Liang’s skin. It was a ridiculous thought, as the grandmaster was a powerful warrior, impervious to cold in even extreme temperatures, and had endured far more grievous wounds time and time again. Still, Hanzo had passed over the rough form of tying for the softer linen rope, not wanting to slice into any skin.

Hanzo laid each strand carefully, wrapping it several times around forearm and bicep, then looping around said loops to restrain the arm, folded against itself. It was more complex than tying the wrists behind the back, but he wanted Kuai Liang to feel open, exposed, just like Hanzo had, in that time before. He tied a simple knot there before picking up another length of rope, moving to the other side to do the same thing. Unfortunately, he had been lucky with the first side, for this other attempt to bind him was slipping and sliding past itself, not lying where it was meant to.

“Damned rope,” Hanzo hissed, brow furrowing in concentration.

“Here, let me help,” Kuai Liang said softly, reaching over to hold down a strand that had kept sliding out of place. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Hanzo resumed his looping before his thoughts jerked to a stop. He had…already tied the other side? How did… His head snapped over to stare at Kuai Liang’s arm, shoulders slumping in dismay when he saw the loops hanging limply from the grandmaster’s arm. “How…”

Kuai Liang cleared his throat, ducking his head slightly. “Perhaps I moved while you were tying it?”

“Don’t patronize me.” Hanzo sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Let me try that again.” Again, Hanzo attempted to loop the ropes correctly, securing it all at the end with a knot. And again, the knot slipped free and Kuai Liang moved his arm easily. “What am I doing wrong? I must have studied the forms hundreds of times…”

That damned patient look on his face, Kuai Liang pulled the loose ropes off, reaching out to cup Hanzo’s cheek. “I do not challenge your ability, but I would like to try myself, Master Hasashi. May I?”

Hanzo scowled, but nodded. “If only so you can see that it is not so easy.”

“Agreed. Come, let me assist in your undressing-”

Again, a palm pressed flat to his face stopped him from reaching out. “I can undress myself.”

Kuai Liang gripped his wrist, pulling his hand away with a heavy sigh. “Can you not stop me that way? I would listen to you if you’d only just say it.”

Hanzo frowned, shaking his grip off of him. “You do not like that?”

“Frankly, no, I do not.”

“I see. So you wish for me to stop?”

“Yes.”

Hanzo smirked, reaching out and pressing his hand over Kuai Liang’s face. “No.”

Kuai Liang’s stare was not so patient anymore from between Hanzo’s fingers, but he merely nodded and sat back, folding his hands over his lap. “Proceed then.”

Hanzo slid from the bed to undress, folding his clothes as he set them on the small tea table off to the side. He could feel the other’s eyes on him, but made sure not to focus on it. He found it entertaining, at least, that Kuai Liang was so touchy, but did not like when Hanzo reached out and touched his face. He certainly was a confusing man. He flinched when he heard a reverent sigh from his lover, glancing back at him. “Don’t do that.”

“You do not like that?” Kuai Liang quipped back.

Hanzo scowled, but finished undressing all the same. When he slipped onto the bed, Kuai Liang immediately cupped his face and kissed him again, his breath shuddering and rough. All that restrained passion, forced into restraint by Hanzo’s own request. He could taste the devotion, the years of some form of…he couldn’t call it love. He was certain that Kuai Liang had respected him, perhaps even admired him, but this was something different.

Hanzo’s arm lifted, but Kuai Liang’s hand snapped over, gripping his forearm. “If you put that hand on my face again,” he started slowly. “I’m going to start biting fingers.”

“If you want me to come when you call for me, then you will not.” Hanzo shifted, kneeling away from Kuai Liang’s grabbing hands. “Now the ropes, if you would, since you seem to think you know a Japanese art better than I.”

“It’s not that I presume to know Japanese art, Master Hasashi, it’s just that I believe I know the logic of the ropes.” Kuai Liang picked up the already unraveled rope, starting to loop and weave it similarly, but not the exact same way. “The way you wove and tied it…you studied the forms?”

“Yes.” Hanzo exhaled slowly, turning his head to watch as Kuai Liang gently maneuvered his arm to the position he wanted. “I memorized every weave…”

“Then I am going to assume that they did not use the same kind of rope as what we have here now.” Kuai Liang knotted it sharply once, twice, then continued with the same strand, having more slack than Hanzo had when he had been doing the tying. “This rope is smooth, soft, and the knots you tied seemed to rely more of the rope gripping itself, holding on so that you did not need to tie it yourself quite so intricately. This rope, while gentler on the skin, calls for more work to be done.”

Hanzo huffed as he looked to the arm that was already tied, wriggling it a little; nothing came loose. “How did you figure it out so fast?”

“Logic.” Kuai Liang was already finished with his other arm, slipping a few fingers under the loops to make sure it wasn’t too terribly tight. “Comfortable?”

“Yes.” Hanzo cleared his throat, biting his lip for a moment. “You proved your point. Untie me now.”

“I would like to proceed, actually.” Kuai Liang helped Hanzo lie back, smiling softly. “We have much more rope, and I’m curious to see how long you’ll tolerate this and deny your growing arousal.”

“You were hard long before me,” Hanzo snapped, his voice stuttering in his embarrassment. “The state my body is in is none of your concern.”

“I think it is actually my main concern,” Kuai Liang hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Hanzo’s erection, only to earn himself a knee to his forehead. “Hanzo!”

“Don’t take advantage of me!”

“I’m not,” Kuai Liang sighed, rubbing his hand over the sore spot. “I think you should have your legs tied too.”

“I don’t think so. Untie me, Kuai Liang.”

The grandmaster paused, looking to him in concern, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Master Hasashi, I need you to be honest with me. Do you really wish for me to untie you? I proceeded because I honestly figured you would use your flames to burn free if you were too uncomfortable, but it was wrong of me to assume. Do you truly wish to be free? Or are you protesting out of a cry for pride?”

Hanzo felt a threat of guilt worm through his belly when he saw the concern in his lover’s eyes, the genuine worry. He glanced aside, chewing on his lip as he fought for words.

“I just…the removal of power is a pleasure for some, and you had seemed to be enjoying it so-”

“My pride is louder than my desires, Kuai Liang,” Hanzo cut in, hating that he knew how red his cheeks were. “Don’t concern yourself too much.”

Relief flooded his expression, even going so far as to let out a soft laugh. “Then promise me Hanzo, if you really are uncomfortable at any time, feel tree to use your flames, or tell me…but not in the usual sense, since you seem so adamant to pretend to complain. If you wish for me to stop, say…durian. Yes, you’ve had a durian fruit before?”

“The smell repulsed me before I could try it.”

“Regardless, use that instead of no if you no longer enjoy this.” Kuai Liang picked up more rope before carefully resuming the kinbaku. “You concern me at times, Hanzo.”

“Why?”

“You fight what you want so intently…I can only imagine what else has passed you by over the years due to your pride and its preservation.” Kuai Liang carefully tucked calf against thigh before starting to loop the rope around it, opening Hanzo up to more touching when all the knots were set.

“I…” Hanzo’s voice cracked for a moment, his eyes closing to hide the emotion as best as he could. “I didn’t want Takeda to leave my clan. I wanted him to stay.”

Kuai Liang faltered, hands stilling with his weaving. “Oh Hanzo, why didn’t you…”

“He was not my son. It was not right.” He let out a shaking breath, swallowing hard. “Let us move on. I do not wish to dwell on the pains of the past.”

“Of course, Master Hasashi.” Kuai Liang bowed his head before resuming, glancing at Hanzo’s expression from time to time.

Hanzo’s thoughts were awash with the feeling of abandonment he had felt that day when Kenshi had returned to his son. He had spent ten years raising the boy, stroking his hair when the dark nights had him weeping for his lost mother. He had been the one to turn Takeda into a warrior worthy of his revenge, but Kenshi came, and took that all away. He had known the time would come, but after having lost his own son, he had just enjoyed having a young man around to take care of. He knew their time was limited, but he had rejoiced in seeing Takeda accept the clan as his family. He had rejoiced in every little thing his apprentice had achieved, even now that he was beside his father again.

His thoughts started to become a little harder to focus on after a while, he noted, the more he couldn’t move his limbs. He focused on Kuai Liang once more, his breath shuddering as he wriggled. He didn’t much savor the idea of being helpless, but being…cared for was a little more appealing. Kuai Liang looked intensely focused as he wove and knotted over his limbs, each touch reverent. He had to wonder why he was treated like he was a prayer in motion, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to handle the words that Kuai Liang would undoubtedly share with him.

“There…beautiful.” Kuai Liang smiled softly, setting the last knot. “Are you comfortable?”

Hanzo let out a soft whine, wriggling against the restraints. He was tied, spread open, under Kuai Liang’s adoring eyes…he felt so flushed that his felt woozy, but he couldn’t deny that his body was aroused, no matter how his thoughts fought against it. He could easily escape from the rope, but he found he didn’t want to. His thoughts were so far gone, just warm and content, even when Kuai Liang trailed his fingertips over his thighs.

“You really enjoy being tied up, don’t you? Or is it more than that…do you savor giving up control?” The grandmaster leaned down, pressing soft kisses over the tanned thighs of his lover. “You do put on a strong face for your clan, Master Hasashi…perhaps you relish the chance to not worry about others. Is that why you come to me? So I can take care of you?”

Kuai Liang looked up to Hanzo’s face, pleasantly surprised to find his eyes half lidded and distance, his gaze focused up on the ceiling. He even shuddered from time and time, as if cold, but when he touched his brow, he felt hot, as if with fever. He had to sit back, marveling at the great Master Hasashi, spread out and lost in his own pleasure of being tied. He could very well leave him like this, let him linger in the warmth his mind had created for himself. However, Kuai Liang was not content to just sit back and watch, not when he had the object of his desires spread out before him.

Even when they were enemies, Kuai Liang had always regarded Hanzo with no small amount of respect. In most normal men, such loss would destroy them, turn them into shuddering wrecks of lamentation and pain. Though Hanzo had been turned into the wraith, Scorpion, he still showed a remarkable sense of control. His rage and pain made him stronger instead of destroying him. His lost humanity, his loss of everything…and yet, he still moved forward, never ceasing. Even when they were pitted against each other, Kuai Liang had marveled at the wraith. He wished he could have taken more time to get to know him a little better back then, but there had been no peace, only strife. Even Bi Han had mentioned Hanzo many times, about the fierceness of the fire, the extent of his rage. Kuai Liang had always wondered about those stories; Hanzo’s anger was the only thing that had even been mentioned. He knew that there had to be so much more to that anger, had wanted to know more…and he had celebrated his chance to see it firsthand.

At least he could linger now. Finding the truth on the fate of the Shirai Ryu had been a blessing, and he could not be more grateful that Hanzo had accepted it, turning their rivalry into an alliance. He’d never imagined… Well, it was truth now, and he could show all of his appreciation.

The sigh he let out sounded quite lovesick, and he wss grateful that Hanzo seemed to be in another world, and therefore didn’t hear a thing. He imagined his lover would huff and fight and say something with that proud voice of his, but for now, it was almost like Kuai Liang was alone in the room, allowing him to settle down between Hanzo’s spread legs.

It was akin to being intoxicated, Hanzo finally realized. Everything seemed to swim, across his vision, across his skin, everything. It was strange to him; he had only ever gotten drunk through the first stages of his grief, and that had taken quite a lot of liquor, as the wraith in him burned through it quite quickly. The alcohol had made him sick, but this was…better. Everything was warm and sensitive, like being restrained had somehow opened his senses up to more. He swallowed hard, managing a slow blink before he felt lips on his cock, making him arch and gasp loudly.

He had forgotten that the grandmaster was here. It felt strange that he had been able to forget, since the grandmaster was the one who had restrained him, but it happened. When had he decided to trust Kuai Liang this much? He didn’t trust anyone, and he had thought he never would trust anyone, but now he was weak, open to Kuai Liang’s touches and kisses.

“Are you even awake to this? Hanzo?”

A hand cupped his cheek, making his groan and shift, eyes fluttering shut. What was it about being tied up that made him this way?

“I don’t feel right, leaving you like this,” came the worried huff before the ropes started to loosen. “Can you speak to me, Hanzo? Say something, let me know you’re not harmed. Hanzo.” Kuai Liang pulled all the ropes free, rubbing over the red marks, encouraging circulation once more. “Master Hasashi?”

Hanzo’s arm slowly lifted, limb limp with the drunken feeling, his palm pressing flat over Kuai Liang’s face.

A relieved laugh filtered past his hand. “So you are still aware. Are you comfortable?”

“I am unsure as to what I’m feeling exactly,” Hanzo slurred, draping an arm over his eyes. “You stopped touching me.”

“Yes I did. It felt wrong, like I was taking advantage of you.” Kuai Liang slipped his arm under him, cradling him against his chest. “Did you want me to resume?”

His face twisted into one of turmoil, his gaze flicking aside. He knew what he wanted, but it was too hard to put into words and still feel like he had his pride.

“Or…” Kuai Liang started, shrugging. “We could just stay like this, and I could continue to hold you.”

Hanzo relaxed, his expression returning to its serene, almost drugged state. “That sounds satisfactory.”

“I can do that.” Kuai Liang cupped Hanzo’s hand in his own, lifting it so he could press kisses over his palm, settling back against his pillows for a long, quiet night.


End file.
